


【授翻/哈德】Good Talk, Potter

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, PWP, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 哈德
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	【授翻/哈德】Good Talk, Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Talk, Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736955) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



——————————————————

一场该死的酒吧斗殴——这就是我选择的重新认识Potter的方式。

我本来可以躲在角落里喝着我的威士忌，但，我不。我那令人讨厌的不谨慎从未让我失望，毕竟——这可是我非常可靠的一个小缺点。

所以我等待着合适的时机在Potter和他的跟班面前登场，最好是通过一句干净利落且能让Potter像以前那样立刻失控的妙语来登场。

看见Potter——激怒Potter。这才是生命的自然规律。

...噢，得了吧，难道你们都是完美无缺的人？

好了，回到我现在正处于的窘境里。

我小心翼翼地从椅子上站了起来，他们似乎都处于一场我能准确预测到的，非常粗鲁的爆笑边缘。

因为所有人都在大声吵闹，所以我选择停在了Potter旁边，但我并没有看他而是把视线转向了他旁边那颗红色的脑袋，也就是他最好的朋友，然后我开口了，“很高兴看到你笑起来仍像一只正在劳作中的鹰头马身有翼兽一样，Weasley。”

大约七双眼睛的目光立刻扫射到我身上，我非常感激我此刻穿着我最棒的那件衬衫，我他妈看起来棒极了。

“操你妈，雪貂脸。”Weasley还像以前那样，耳朵变得像甜菜根一样红，仿佛马上要从他那蠢脑袋上掉下来一样。

“你很高兴，对吗？”我甜甜地笑着说，仍然没有看向那个在我左手边离我半英尺远的男人，他闻起来像股须后水和旧皮革的味道，他用那双比春天的Malfoy庄园草坪还要绿的眼睛盯着我。

恶，我现在在用吟诗的方式讲话？

呃，我可能喝了太多的威士忌，现阶段我的思维已经退化到了我只能作出打油诗的水准了——请问你就是吟游诗人本人吗？或者请让我看看你在微醺的时候是否能作出一两首像样的诗？

你到底还想不想听我继续说下去了？

接下来，Potter身旁的另一颗红发脑袋——我不得不承认除了有着过多的雀斑以外，Ginevra长着一张相当不错的脸——突然嘲讽地冷笑一声，“是啊，如果不是见到Draco Malfoy的话，确实很高兴。”

“噢，干得好，亲爱的。准备把你的颇具代表性的家族姓氏挂在脸上，对吗？你那漂亮的小红毛脑袋受到什么撞击了吗？”

这时，Potter站起身，朝我的脖子伸出一只强壮的手臂，把我摁在了酒吧的黑色木板墙上。

我仍然站着——靠着墙，Potter挂着愤怒表情的脸离我只有几英寸，他充满啤酒味的吐息暖暖地打在我脸上。

“哇哦，”Longbottom立刻站了起来。“伙计，他不值得。”

好吧，去你妈的，你这可怕巨蛇的杀手。

“啊，Longbottom，”我被掐着脖子说到。“你下床干什么？你奶奶知道在外面玩儿到这么晚吗，你这个淘气男孩？”

我脖子上Potter的手臂更加用力了。“继续啊，”他威胁着说，我快窒息了。“继续侮辱我的其他朋友。”

除了Potter没有任何人能听到我发出的微弱的咕噜声。“我知道你在躲黑魔王的时候藏在哪儿。”我浪费掉了肺里最后几口珍贵的空气。“你藏在Granger凶残可怖的蓬蓬头里。”

我逐渐死去的大脑被Granger清脆的笑声轻微地震惊了一下，尽管他的男朋友立刻带翻椅子从座位上跳了起来，站在Potter身后呲牙瞪着我。

“噢，Weasley，我得告诉你一个坏消息，你丑脸上紫黑的脸色可完全不衬你那头糟糕的红发。”

我几乎能看到我的视线逐渐被黑色的阴影占据，Potter更进一步地把他全身的重量都压在了摁住我脖子的手臂上，出于想要呼吸的本能，我原本紧握在身侧的双手立刻抬起来想要拽开他。

“Harry，放开他，不然你就得飞路带他去圣芒戈了。”

Granger可真是个该死的女王，我他妈爱死她了。

当他放开我的时候我设法保持身体直立——记住了，当你读书时的死对头试图捏碎你的气管时，你也要表现得毫不在意。

“还是个懦夫啊，Potter。”我假笑着说，当我小心翼翼地吸入一口空气时，用力抑制住了自己想要伸手捂住喉咙的冲动，我的大脑尖叫着让我闭上该死的嘴巴，在再次断窒息之前离开这个地方。

“操你的，Malfoy，”他咆哮着说，Weasley扯着他的t恤，皱着眉头大喊走吧Harry想把他拉走。

“好吧，如果你坚持的话，”我用只有Potter才能听见的气音说。“告诉我，Potter。你真的认为你能应付得了我吗？”

那双绿眼睛以一种滑稽的方式猛地瞪大了，此景让我非常愉悦，我得意轻快地从Potter身边滑了过去朝着他酒桌的方向走去，勾起嘴角嘲讽地环顾着酒吧里那群想要看戏的顾客。

我漫步在乱糟糟的酒桌迷宫之中，躲开那些人的视线，绕到了酒吧中央圆形吧台的另一头，我大松一口气地坐在吧台椅上，用带着丢脸颤抖的嗓音点了另一杯纯威士忌。

我并没有费心去品尝这一杯，而是一口干掉了；我还在因为因为Potter粗暴地行为发抖。

同时我也令人恼火地硬了。

我刚刚是否听见了你认为我是个‘荡妇’？

啊，我也有两个词想对你说；你猜猜是哪两个？

...你得原谅我的粗鲁。我很久没有这么慌张过了。

但这就是我要做的，对吗？防身于未然；消灭掉一切可能会被埋伏的机会，是的，你猜对了，先发制人。

再说那可是Potter——他总是让我变成...这样...我甚至都没有抱怨过什么！

你今晚喝了够多的烈酒了，年轻人。现在我得跟你一起回庄园了。

毕竟，父亲还在等着我的回答。

我正在对着镜子检查我脖子上的淤青，有人打开厕所门走了进来。直到那人用让我能隔着衣服感受到他身上热度的距离贴在我身后时，我才意识到那是Potter。

我们在镜子里注视着对方，我的呼吸因他的眼神而加快。

因他眼神里某种炽热的东西而加快。

“你可真能说，对吗，Malfoy？” 他轻声说，他的声音听起来像一条温暖柔滑的丝绸。“总是因为这张嘴巴惹上麻烦。”

隔间里传来马桶冲水声，一个穿着牛仔夹克的蠢货醉醺醺地走出来，愣在原地盯着我们，他的裤链只拉了一半。“你们试过坐着撒尿吗？”

Potter哼了一声；我怒瞪着他。那个蠢货连手都没洗就走了。

Potter毫不掩饰地低声念了些什么锁上了厕所门，我突然屏住呼吸可悲地颤抖了起来。

我被一股大力扔到了洗手池上，边角撞上了我的后背，一阵痛苦的嘶声从我紧咬住的牙冠里泄出。

“总有一天，Malfoy，你的嘴巴会让你陷入不可摆脱的麻烦里。”

他的脸再一次出现在我眼前，他坚硬的身体紧压着我——除了这次我能明显地感受到他的老二跟我的抵在了一起，我大声喘息着，握住他肌肉发达的肩膀。

“总有一天，Malfoy...”他对着我下巴低声说，他伸出舌头飞快地舔了舔我，我忍不住抽了一下。“这一天来的比你想象的还要快...”

“噢不，我怕死了。”我用冷漠的嗓音做出了英勇地尝试——别因为我轻微的颤抖和喘不上气而责怪我；因为Potter正在咬我的下巴，他的大手紧紧握住我的腰固定住我，用他的老二蹭我，在这种情况下我还能说话简直就是他妈的奇迹好吗。

“唔，”他对着我的耳朵哼哼到。“我希望我能告诉你我会对你温柔一点。”他退后一点紧盯着我的眼睛。“但我要搞死你，Malfoy，”他阴暗地低语着，我拼命地在脑子里回忆该怎么呼吸。Potter再次靠了过来，他的嘴巴在离我的嘴巴只有几毫米的地方停下了。“我他妈要把你搞得一塌糊涂。”

我猛地朝前靠去，用一种仿佛想要伤害他的气势吻他——也许我确实想。

Potter张开嘴巴吸吮着我的舌头，用力磨蹭着我的老二，让我发出一声震得墙壁直响的响亮呻吟。他得意地笑了。

外面突然传来几声愤怒地砸门声，“一个膀胱即将爆炸的人该怎么办，啊？！”

“该死的我们离开这儿吧？”我喘着气——操，我喝醉了。

“这——”Potter用力锢住我，“——这是今晚你说的，唯一一句让我不想抽你嘴的话。”

于是我们幻影移形了。

Potter让我在还没站稳的情况下就消除掉我的衣服让我开始恳求他了。

事实上，我在他嘴里恳求着。他该死的非常用力地亲我，此刻这个狂野的吻显得我刚刚在厕所里的那个吻十分纯洁。即使平躺在他的床上，我的双手也在乱抓着想要寻找支撑，因为我被他的亲得头晕目眩几乎快从床上滚下去了。

但这并不是我乞求的原因。因为Potter用他灼热的手掌握住了我的老二，缓慢磨人地撸动着——这几乎有些残忍了。他的嘴唇紧紧的封住了我的嘴巴，舌头在我口腔里搅动，舔弄戳刺着把我的舌头拽进一场狂野的舌战中。

我把手伸进了他紧身黑t恤的袖子里，用手指感受着他肱二头肌的完美线条，挺动着腰把我的老二送进他的手掌里，抵在他粗糙的牛仔裤上，无言地用沙哑的呜咽声恳求着他。

几分钟过后，Potter贪婪地嘴巴仍没有任何要放过我的迹象，这是我今晚第二次陷入缺氧到危险的情况，我不得不伸手把那个摁住我的男人推开，抽泣着想要呼吸。

“操！”当Potter在使劲咬了一口我的嘴唇并松开我之后，我喘着气去摸嘴巴上的血。我张大嘴巴呼吸着，我的肺如火烧般疼痛，冰冷的新鲜空气对头晕目眩的我并没有什么作用，因为我的脑袋还在因为酒精和刚才那个该死的吻而发晕。

在我能张开嘴巴告诉Potter他的吻完全没有任何技巧性可言之前，他抓住我的膝盖粗暴地给我翻了个面，用力把惊呼着的我的臀部拉了起来，我那被威士忌浸透的可怜大脑用尽全力地试图去处理刚刚发生的一切。

我突然意识到了两件事——我喘得有多大声——我和他喘得都很大声，但此刻我处于一个非常脆弱无助的状态。

我现在一丝不挂——他竟然消掉了我身上的每一块布料——而我竟然趴在Harry该死的Potter面前，撅着屁股等待着他的检阅。

我想知道我是否会在一阵粗鲁的摇晃中醒来，发现我刚刚在酒吧里睡着了并且做了一场生动到有些吓人的梦。十分钟之前，我只想对着厕所里那面该死的镜子迅速地整理一下自己的仪容。我他妈到底为什么会突然趴在Harry Potter的床上的？

我能听见身后传来迅速脱掉衣服的沙沙声，然后Potter发出了一种怪异的低吼声。

“你他妈看看你的样子。”

这是在他开始粗暴地用湿漉漉的舌头舔我的屁股之前，我收到的唯一警告。

我惊叫一声然后我，嗯，呻吟——咒骂起来——非常大声的，Potter以卓越的效率（以及不可忽视的快感）向我展示了如何高效的‘吃掉一个人的屁股’。

梅林啊，这感觉太妙了，该死的Potter就是我的上帝，我他妈永远下不了他的床了。

他伸出一只粗糙的手，用指甲刮擦着我的背部，他触碰过的每一处肌肤都像被点燃了火花。我扭动着张开了双腿，在他试着用上牙齿的时候猛地弹了一下，然后迅速朝前爬去试图摆脱他。

他立刻抓住我，他的指甲深深地挖进我的腰侧，直到我顺从地哭叫着停止挣扎，屈从与他落在我屁眼上的吻，他的每一次啃咬都给我带来自脊椎而上的愉悦颤抖。我的头发落在眼前，还有几根在我挣扎着呼吸的时候跑进了我嘴里，汗水不断地从我刺痛的头皮上滚落，滑过我的脸颊和下巴，急促的呼吸和呻吟从我的嘴里泄出。

Potter用大拇指分开了我的屁眼，粗暴地吐了一口唾沫，他裹着唾沫的舌头和拇指让我不顾一切地呻吟着朝后挺动臀部。

“Potter！”一声刺耳的啜泣。

“Malfoy！”他用嘲讽的音调回应到，然后再次把舌头塞回了我那被唾沫浸透，完完全全打开了的屁眼。

“该死的混蛋（fucking arsehole），”我咬着牙骂到，用力把屁股朝他吮吸着的嘴巴上摁过去。

“对，你确实有个好操的屁眼（fucking arsehole），”他严肃地说，床垫随着他的动作下沉了一些。

“别停。”

操，我已经失去了最后一丝尊严；我再也找不回我的尊严了，因为我他妈正在恳求Potter继续舔我的屁股。

“不得不停了，抱歉，”他笑着说。“我得在把你吃光抹净之前操你。”

Potter以凶猛的势头吻着我，润滑过的手指急切地打开了我的身体。他的两根手指在我体内搅动着，如果不是因为他一直在轻戳着我的前列腺的话，这个动作可能会让我非常痛。当他把手指抽出来时，他把他的龟头抵在了我的屁股上，我晃晃悠悠地倒在床上，喉咙里发出湿乎乎的咕噜声，头晕目眩地趴在纯棉床单上留着口水，我即将到来的高潮被Potter邪恶的左手坚定地制止了，他牢牢地捏住了我的老二根部。

我要搞死你，Malfoy。

“Malfoy？”他轻声问。我强迫自己睁开双眼，让自己吸了几口气——还有几丝自尊。

“你在等什么，Potter？”我痛苦地咽了口唾沫，我的喉咙比羊皮纸还干。“还是说你最终决定不操我了？”

他没有说话，随着一种潮湿下流的声音，最初的阻力立刻内陷着邀请他的龟头进入，他在我大口喘气地同时把剩下的部分都插了进来。

Potter停下了他的动作，我被一股灼热且无与伦比的美妙感填满了，这种感觉让人无法呼吸。“下次给点提醒好吗？！”我尖声说，我的脊椎因他的下压而弯曲。

“所以还会有下次咯？”他的声音听起来得意洋洋的——我发誓，他的语气里也有点松了口气的意思。“很好，抓紧了。”

就这样，Potter开始野蛮凶狠地操我，每一次撞击都几乎把我分成两瓣，他仿佛一层一层的撕开了我的一切，在某种程度上把我整个人都打开了，让我不禁想知道在这之后我是否还会让除了他以外的人操我。

我无法说话或咒骂或尖叫或呻吟——我被剥夺了做任何事的权利，所以我投降了，屈服于Potter和他惊人的蛮力以及他巨大的老二，他全心全意地想要摧毁我，把我当成他珍贵的战利品一样疯狂地索求着我。

唯一能从我嘴里听到的声音就是Potter侵犯着我的身体让我发出的呻吟；当他的老二每一次残忍地插进我的屁股时，都迫使我机械麻木地发出一声声嘶哑无助的叫声。我什么都不是——我再也没有任何自我意识了。

Potter用我就是他的全世界一样的势头操我。

他一味索取着我，仿佛我没有任何发言权，仿佛我们都知道这就是我想要的，仿佛他知道我永远不会叫他停下一样。Potter用他纯粹的蛮力让这些年来我们之间孩子气的较量失去了意义，他的每一次插入都会让我全身发颤，骨头嘎吱作响。

他停了下来，把他的手放在我的手臂上，抓住我的肩膀让我朝后靠在他身上，然后开始用一种迅速且异常暴力地方式戳刺起来，我嘶的一声用指甲掐住他的大腿。他扯着我后脑勺的头发，用舌头和牙齿凶狠地吻着我，一只强壮的手臂横在我胸前把我按在他身上，让我陷入了一种仰着头靠在他肩上并为他张开嘴巴的状态。

我几乎为这一切美好的感觉爽到死掉；我想要发出声音，想要叫他的名字，也许我会叫他永远不要停下来。

但我无法这么做——反正他也不会停，所以我不再浪费时间去尝试了。

Potter急促地喘着粗气，他松开横在我胸前的手，抓住我的腰朝前猛烈抽送着。他几乎整根抽了出来，然后再用足以让我死死咬住他枕头的力度猛地插回去，逐渐把我推到了床的另一头，直到我不得不伸出手撑着床头板以免让我的鼻子撞在上面。

当他换着角度撞击我的前列腺时，我终于无意识地发出了一声破碎的尖叫，我立刻在那一刻射了出来，有着灭顶快感的高潮突然袭来，我的屁股开始迅速地收缩包裹着他急速抽送着的老二，我四肢发颤，全身汗湿，我的老二因猛烈的高潮而痛苦地抽动着。

接下来，不骗你，我失去意识了，晕了足足好几分钟。

Potter在我身旁的某个地方重重地喘着粗气，我用力睁开双眼，但眼前却一片模糊，我的屁股惨兮兮地抽搐着，Potter还插在我屁股里老二带来的灼烧般的疼痛仍然挥之不去。

我他妈要把你搞得一塌糊涂。

好吧，他确实践行了自己的诺言，不是吗？

我用尽了最后一丝梅林知道是哪儿来的力气，转了个身，我光荣负伤的屁股接触到了床，一阵剧痛让我弯起下了腰，一声可悲的呜咽在我的嘴巴闭上之前溜了出来。

Potter一言不发，但我能感觉到围绕在他身边几乎实体化的洋洋得意感，我的皮肤立刻因为尴尬而刺痛起来。

“该死的野人，”我咬着牙说，而我的声音不比一声微弱的气音大多少。

“什么？”Potter轻松地问，我转过头发现他双手垫在脑后躺在那儿，笑嘻嘻地望着我。

“我说你是个肮脏下流应该悲惨地死去的混蛋，”我气冲冲地说，他脸上的表情激起了我的怒火，怒火又给了我另一股力量。“在差点把我杀掉之后，给我倒杯水会损耗你闻名世界的勇气吗？”

Potter轻轻笑了几声，召唤来了一大杯凉水，愉快地递给我，“给你，小猫咪。”

“操。你。妈。”

我吃力地用一只胳膊撑起上半身，一口气喝光了杯子里的水，Potter立刻殷勤地为我往杯子里重新装满了水。

我又喝了几口，然后僵硬尴尬地把杯子递回给Potter，移动着手脚小声呻吟着坐起身，我疼痛的屁股立刻抽搐着发出抗议。

“急什么？”Potter漫不经心地问，我听见Potter喝掉了杯子里剩下的水。

“别他妈告诉我你想拥抱？”我环视着灯光灰暗的房间。“该死的你把我衣服弄哪儿去了？”我瞪着他恶狠狠地问到。

Potter把空杯子放在一旁，单手撑着头转过来，用下巴指了指房间窗户下的那把椅子；我的衣服整整齐齐地叠成一堆放在椅子上，我的魔杖就在衣服上面，鞋子端正地躺在椅子下。

我朝他竖了个中指然后召唤来了我的东西，我不认为我像果冻一样软的双腿能支撑着我站在地上，所以我选择坐在床边穿衣服，从床上抬起我酸痛的屁股套上了我的内裤和长裤。

“说真的，你到底在急什么？”Potter重复到，我能感受到他扫在我赤裸肌肤上的视线；我急忙穿上了衬衫。

“我得走了，”我简洁地说。

“去哪儿？”

“回家，”我暴躁地回答。

“你家不会突然长腿跑掉的，Malfoy，”Potter轻声说，我再一次转头看着他。他脸上带着该死的微笑，安逸地躺在那儿，强壮且极富魅力的身体一丝不挂，漫不经心但该死的英俊。

“我们上床了，”我尖刻地说，希望他能表现出一些和我一样的不安和尴尬。

“我知道啊。”他看起像一只拥有一大碗奶油的猫一样悠闲，这让我想朝他脸上扔几个咒语。

“这本身就他妈是一件非常反常的事儿，Potter。我系纽扣的手指有些颤抖。“如果我再在这儿停留的话会让这件事变得更加荒谬。”

“偶尔做点荒谬的事情，能让生活充满新鲜感。”他耸耸肩。“反正我们无法改变已经发生了的事情。”

梅林在上，我可不想改变刚才发生的那件事儿。我几乎不记得我上一次经历这种猛烈到让我的老二发痛的高潮是什么时候了，而且我也从来没被操到失去意识过。

“我得走了，”我又说了一遍，我的头突然又开始发晕了。“我告诉我父亲我会在今晚之前给他答复，”我含糊地咕哝了一句，然后抿住了嘴唇。

“什么答复？”

我考虑了一秒钟，然后——

“关于我是否会娶Astoria Greengass的答复。”

背后传来衣物摩擦的沙沙作响声，我站起来转过身，双脚立刻开始打颤，Potter靠坐在床上他抿着嘴唇仿佛在用力忍住他想要爆笑的冲动。

“啥？”他问到，仿佛在等我告诉他，我刚才是在开玩笑。

“你聋了吗？”

“你要娶Astoria Greengrass？”他对我挑起眉毛。“不，等等。你要跟一个女人结婚？”

“再一次，操你妈。”我抽出我的魔杖准备幻影移形。

“别逼我对你用全身束缚咒，Malfoy。”

我停在原地冷冷地瞥了他一眼。“怎么，我难道会傻站着让你这么做吗？”

“你准备怎么回答你父亲？”他无视了我隐晦的威胁。

“关你什么事儿？”

“Malfoy。”他看上去有些难以置信。“你真的在考虑娶她？”

“我告诉父亲我会考虑此事，并且是的，我会娶她。”我不耐烦地咆哮着说。

“然后呢？”

“然后我仍然在思考这事儿到底跟你有什么关系！”

“别他妈犯傻了，Malfoy。告诉他你不会娶她。”

我有些无语，然后苦笑了一下说到。“你知道这对我的家族和Greengrasses家族的友谊意味着什么吗？”

“去他妈的Greengrasses！”Potter笑着说，好像我才是荒谬又可笑的那一个。

“我并不指望你理解上流社会的事儿，Potter。”

“这他妈又是什么意思？”Potter兴致索然地哼了一声，但他看上去并没有生气。

“这意味着我是一个好儿子！”

自从我今晚从庄园离开的时候起，我就一直在对自己说这句话，在我去酒吧的路上，父亲那对于我想要花一些时间考虑关于联姻的事情时，尖酸刻薄的失望表情到一直浮现在我眼前。

直到我在酒吧见到了Potter，才被转移了注意力。

而此刻他脸上温柔且理解的表情，让我想把他的脸撕成碎片。

“你当然是个好儿子，”他说，仿佛这是一个显而易见的事实。“但你竟然在考虑联姻这件事是否会让你成为一个好儿子；一个好人。”

“为什么我不能考虑这件事儿呢？”

“因为你是个gay，”Potter友好地说。“你应该把这件事告诉Lucius Malfoy。这没什么好羞耻的。”

“这句话竟然是一个有女朋友且把老二插进我屁股里的男人说的，”我嘲讽道。Potter仿佛被逗乐了，他眼睛闪闪发光的方式让我不禁开始怀疑是否该重新思考我刚才说的话。我皱着眉头，他抬头望着我仿佛在等我自己反应过来。

然后我反应过来了。“她不是你女朋友，”我茫然地说，想起了在酒吧里女Weasley温柔害羞的笑容，但不是对着Potter的，而是对着Longbottom。Potter对我露出一个伪善的微笑，屈膝坐起身，他巨大的蛋蛋投下的阴影吸引着我的目光。“她不是你女朋友，”我重复到，他咧着嘴笑了。

“很久以前就不是了，Malfoy，”他告诉我，显然他很快就要笑出声了。

为什么他总是先我一步？！为什么，告诉我为什么。

我他妈没兴趣再继续这一团糟的对话了，我再一次转过身准备离开，但Potter轻声说出口的话，让我停了下来。

“Malfoy，人只活一次，做你想做的事，而不是你应该做的事。”

我走的时候没有回头。

我偷偷拿上一杯香槟，在有人发现我之前溜出舞厅，边走边松开了我的领结。

这是一个美妙的春夜，我没有朝大开着的前门走去，而是踏着宽广的楼梯走上了二楼那个半圆形的阳台，暑假的时候我和Astoria，Daphne，Blaise会躲在这儿抽烟。

我拉开懒洋洋地飘动着的薄纱窗帘，用胳膊肘带上了我身后的门，靠在阳台扶手上重重地叹了一口气，透过渐暗的暮色望着Greengrass家珍贵的玫瑰庄园。

楼下的音乐飘向了二楼，我闭上眼睛想象着在华丽的低舞台上演奏的弦乐七重奏，Astoria和她父亲随着优美的音乐翩翩起舞，洁白无瑕的婚纱在身材娇小的她身旁绽放。

我只在阳台站了大概10秒，不，15秒钟，然后——

“想象一下，当我收到一份备受瞩目的Greengrass家的婚礼请柬，但新郎却是Theodore Nott，而不是Draco Malfoy时，又惊又喜的心情。”

不知道为什么，我对着我手里的香槟微笑了起来。

“说实话，我比你更惊讶，你竟然来参加了这场‘备受瞩目’的婚礼，”我满不在乎地说，然后稍微转过头，朝后瞥了一眼，他半边肩膀靠在门框上，健壮的双臂随意交叉在胸前。；一头乱糟糟的黑发，闪闪发光的翡翠般的绿眼睛，粉色的嘴唇勾起一个微笑，精致得体的长袍裹在他雕塑般完美的躯体上。“我以为Harry Potter不社交呢。”

“当他知道他可能会遇到一个屁股尝起来比糖果还甜，并在一次完美的性爱中迅速溜掉了的金发时，Harry Potter会做任何事。”

尽管他说的话无耻又没品，但我还是偷偷地笑了起来，他粗鲁的措辞让我有点兴奋。

“那是一场充满憎恶的性爱，Potter，”我看都不看他一眼地告诉他。“人们不会在这种性爱之后留下来的。”

“是吗？”他昂贵的皮鞋在华丽的大理石地板上发出三声敲击声，他走到了我的身后——他紧贴在我的背后。“真的吗？”我没有回答，我的呼吸因他的靠近而急促起来。“Malfoy。”他的语调很温和。“如果我想要充满憎恶的性爱，我会把你摁在厕所的洗手池上，操你三下然后直接走掉，把肿胀着蛋蛋的你留在那儿。”他靠得更紧了，当我意识到他硬挺的老二抵在我屁股上时，我的双腿之间的那玩意儿兴奋地抽了抽。“我也不会花时间把你带回家操得乱七八糟，在我已经用我的老二在给你身体留下了不可磨灭的影响之后。”

就这样，仅仅是这个没教养的混蛋描述的下流的事实，就让我比该死的花岗岩还硬了；我的屁眼愉悦地抽搐着，我想从头上扯掉我的长袍，弯下腰恳求他再做一次他描述的事儿。

但相反，我只是深吸了一口气，艰难地想要在我被欲望冲昏的大脑里找出一个绝妙的回答。

“你可真有魅力，Potter，”我拖着长腔摇了摇头。“我有机会反抗你吗？”

“绝无可能，”他喃喃地说，嘴唇擦过我的耳朵，一只手重重地握住了我的屁股。我轻轻抖了一下然后转过头面对着他，我们的硬挺着的老二抵在了一起。“告诉我，你父亲生气吗？”

“非常生气。”当他开始舔我的耳廓时，我闭上了双眼。

“很高兴知道这个消息。”他后退一点，勾起嘴角笑了笑。“我真的很佩服你，Malfoy。”

“是吗？我很荣幸，”我面无表情地说，他把我推到了阳台低矮宽阔的扶手上，打掉了我手中精致的香槟杯，薄薄的玻璃杯叮当一声在地上摔了个粉碎。“我应该跪下向您效忠宣誓吗，伟大的救世主啊？”

“如果你选择在我面前跪下，你可不仅仅要效忠宣誓了。”他眼里闪着邪恶的光芒低吼到，我想猛抽自己的额头，我怎么会这么盲目地走进了他下的套。

“多迷人的救世主啊。”我笑着说，他抬起了我的下巴，把他的嘴唇贴在了我的颈动脉上，这让我的老二陷入了一种几乎狂暴的兴奋状态。这很容易，当他用力的啃咬着我的脖子，用一种温柔又残酷的方法在上面留下印迹时，我能够很容易的抱着他的脑袋然后配合地朝后仰起头，我抠着着他那道著名的伤疤，他低吼着粗鲁地揉捏起了我的屁股，我的呼吸开始变得有些困难。

我没有停下来思考。我和Potter绝对不可能再做一次了。

“这一切是真的吗？”他的声音听起来有些喘。

“操（fuck），是的，”我保证到。他突然把我举起放在了阳台扶手上。“Potter，”他扯开了我的长袍，我大笑起来。“我不是说在这里操。”

“太晚了。”他连着内裤，把我的长裤一把拽了下来，啪的一声扯开了我的纽扣衬衫，弯下腰开始吸吮其中一边的乳头，他湿润的嘴唇让我弓起了背，屁股下面冰凉的扶手让我颤抖。

“楼下在举行一场婚宴呢，”我呻吟着说到，他舔着我的脖子，一只手分开了我的膝盖，强硬地握住了我的老二。“说真的，Potter，这太不得体（Decorum）了。”

“得体（Decorum）这个词是怎么拼写的，Malfoy，”他后退了一点，严肃地说，右手的一只温暖的手指蠕动着来到了我的屁股前。“拼出来。”他把指尖塞了进去。

我差点朝后摔下楼。

“该死的——”我歇斯底里地提高了音调。“操！”

“该死的操？是这么拼的？”他笑着把指尖抽了出来，然后再迅速地塞进了整根手指，左手慢吞吞地撸动起我的老二。

我一只手搂住他的肩膀，大张着双腿，对着昏暗的天空大声地喘息着。

“你又不是口齿伶俐先生本人，所以闭上嘴巴，”我说。“别让我摔在那堆该死的玫瑰上，Potter。”

“没事，我抓着你呢。”他咬着我的肩膀，他慢慢地插入了第二根手指。

“如果现在有谁走了进来，Potter，——”

“那他们就能欣赏一场免费的性爱表演，梅林在上，这地方确实需要一点刺激的东西了。”

“我不是这个意思，”他开始戳我的前列腺，我闭上眼睛呻吟起来。“我发誓，如果有人走了进来我——”

“我他妈不会停下的。”

拉链呲的一声响，他急促地往他的老二上抹上了润滑油。

“如果你停下来我就杀了你！”我尖声哽咽着，在扶手上危险地扭动着。“是，操。把你的大鸡鸡插进来。”他老二的顶端推挤着我的屁眼入口。

“等了整整六个月，”Potter喘着气缓慢且坚定地推了进来。“整整六个月只能想象着你的屁股打飞机的日子。”

“也许现在说这句话不是很合适但我真是受宠若惊，Potter。”我非常确信当Potter完全插进来时我会摔下楼扭断我的脖子。

“操！”Potter手忙脚乱地把我拉了回来。“Malfoy，见鬼！”他咬着牙咕哝到。

“继续啊！”我不顾一切地把他拉到我身上，他撞了我一下，差点又把我撞下去。

“天。”

他把老二从我屁股里抽了出来然后把我从扶手上拉了下来，我大声抱怨了起来，他带着我走到了半开着的门的墙后，我们都因为挂在脚踝上的裤子摇摇晃晃，我们的长袍都半挂在肩膀上，我们的老二都闷闷不乐地摇晃着。Potter把我摁在那堵墙上，然后出乎意料地，他深深地吻住了我。

我屏住呼吸伸出手臂环住他的脖子，用力拉近他，急切地回吻他，我们唇舌交缠，发出响亮的水渍声。他用双手握住我的屁股，用打圈的方式粗暴地揉捏着，直到我低声咒骂着用我湿透的老二去蹭他。

他摁着我的肩膀然让转身面朝墙壁，他在我身后发出嘶哑的呻吟，用他的老二磨蹭着我的屁股，然后再一次回到了我的体内。

“多紧致的小屁股啊，Malfoy，”他低吼着说。“你就喜欢被这样填满，是不是？”我抽泣着，他咬着我的耳垂把我的手朝后拉。“填得满满当当的，”他呻吟着抽送。

我无助地大叫起来，他立刻伸手捂住我的嘴巴。“得体一点（Decorum），Malfoy，”他嘲讽地喘着气说。“楼下正在举行一场华丽高档的宴会呢。”他开始猛烈抽送着，让我几乎只能用脚尖站立。

他握住我的手，把我的手按在头顶，我们的手指笨拙地纠缠在一起，他舔着我的脖子，用唇齿在上面留下了一长串淤青的吻痕，我眼前发白，不断地被他撞到墙上，他的老二没完没了地戳着我的前列腺。“要射了，”我用一声哽咽地抽泣礼貌地告知了他。

高潮的那一刻，我的膝盖丧失了支撑住我的能力，他迅速松开我的手掌接住我，用力地握住我的髋部继续操我，直到他颤抖着深深地射在我屁股里。在他的老二软掉之后，他仍然继续抽送着，我能听见他的精液发出扑哧扑哧的声音从我的屁股里溢出，流到我的大腿上。

“梅林的蛋蛋，这太棒了，”他对着我的脖子大口呼吸着，我轻轻颤抖着哼了一声。“真迷人，对吗？我知道。”他笑着从我屁股里退了出来，跌跌撞撞地退了几步，穿好衣服，把他黏糊糊的老二塞回内裤里，拉上他的长裤，然后用一只手把他原本就很乱的头发扒拉地更乱了。

“你要下楼去吗？”当我把衬衣下摆塞进裤子里，还没来得及拉上拉链时，他问到。

“为什么这么问？”我挑起眉毛看着他。

“这是我去过的最无聊的地方，”他双手朝后撑在扶手上说。“你想离开这儿吗？”

“去哪儿？”

“哪儿都行。”他翻了翻眼睛耸耸肩。“我们可以去散散步；吃一顿该死的晚餐——你的上等人基因知道该怎么吃炸鱼薯条吗？”他没等我回答又继续输到哦，“或者我们可以去我家然后...聊聊天。”

他下流地笑了笑，我用力咬住嘴唇，因为此刻我非常想露出跟他一样的笑容。

我哼了一声。“至少你没说想要拥抱。”

他眯着绿色的眼睛快活地大笑起来。“如果你想的话，我们可以拥抱。”他慢慢地走向我，贴在我面前。“聊天的时候可以拥抱。”他的拇指滑过我锁骨上他留下的淤青，我抖了一下。“拥抱的时候也可以聊天。”

“既然你这么坚持的话，那就抱一下吧。”当他的舌头代替拇指在我脖子上留下灼热的印迹时，我朝后仰起了头。

“这次不会让你溜走了，Malfoy，”他抿着我的耳垂，用低沉的声音向我保证到。

“我从未溜走过。”我不悦地说，转过头使劲咬了一口他的下巴。

他轻声笑了起来。“你来吗，小猫咪？”

我没有立刻回答，利用他在我耳后留下了新吻痕的时间，问我自己，我到底在这儿干什么。

我知道，有些事情我不必去做。而且，梅林啊，我他妈现在有一些急切渴望想要去做的事儿。

“当然，Potter，”我低声说，轻轻扯着他的头发把他的头往后拉，然后响亮地亲了他一口。“我们去聊聊天吧。”我坏笑起来。

“愉快的聊天，Potter，”四十五分钟后，我喘着气说，而他像一大袋该死的沙子一样倒在我身上，我们贴在一起的胸口因我射出的精液而打滑，他的老二还在我屁股里一跳一跳的，我汗湿的双腿仍然紧紧地环在他的潮湿的肩膀上。

Potter的头埋在我的颈侧，他突然爆发出一阵大笑，他大笑时震动着的紧贴着我的腹部，让我生出一股足以让我全身发暖的暖意，这让我更加确信，六个月前的那个晚上，Potter射在我屁股里的精液和我血管里比血液还要多的威士忌，无疑是我这些年来做出的最好的决定。

~end~


End file.
